This invention relates to a bracket for mounting a sidecar to a motorcycle, and more particularly for mounting the motorcycle sidecar in a manner which allows the motorcycle to tilt relative to the sidecar. Previous motorcycle sidecar mounting brackets have rigidly fixed the sidecar to the motorcycle by bolting two rigid members between the motorcycle and the sidecar. The previous rigid brackets were unsafe, difficult to use and took much of the enjoyment out of cycling for both the motorcyclist and the passenger in the sidecar. Because of the rigid connection, both the motorcycle and sidecar remained essentially vertical both during normal driving and turning. The rigid connection particularly adversely affected turning of the motorcycle, since the motorcycle operator had to turn the handlebars in the desired turn direction rather than leaning the bike into the turn. The motorcycle tended to tip over and the motorcyclist was required to make turns extremely slowly with great caution and with an ungraceful, jerking movement. Safety, ease of operation, and enjoyment were thus curtailed.